The present invention relates to a tire having two separate treads, spaced axially apart by a connecting zone which is formed of a central groove and a reinforcement ring arranged radially below said groove, the carcass reinforcement of said tire extending from one bead to the other, passing below said ring.
The tire in question, generally of a aspect ratio H/B of at most 0.60, rests on the ground with a contact surface which is as large as possible. This tire, as described in French application 2 187 560, thus has good adherence on dry ground and, due to the presence of the connecting zone between the two treads, very good adherence on wet ground.
Such a tire, which is intended primarily for high-speed vehicles, has however a number of drawbacks due to the speed and in particular irregular transverse and/or circumferential wear.